


Im REady For Deaht

by ricehat



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sex, hot smexy butt sex, kill myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 05:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5900116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ricehat/pseuds/ricehat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>this is dedicated to jan, who wasnt exactly in favour of me doing this but ''wahtgever youre into man''</p><p>sO this is gandalf X frodo, blatant self insert (guess which one i am)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im REady For Deaht

''Heyy Gandalf'', Frodo shouted merrily ''Whattup my man?''

 

''Greeting Frodo...'' Gandalf muttered.

 

''Ay you dont sound so good whats up for real dudeo!!'' Frodo asked, worried.

 

''Ahh.. it's just that.. I'm horny XD'', Gandalf giggled.

 

Frodo blushed all the way up to his eyes. FUck that's hawt he thought. ''Uhm, do you need help with that?'' Frodo asked seductively.

 

''Maybe I do...'' Gandalf said absent-mindedly.

 

Frodo took a step towards the old wizard and caressed his chest. Gandalf moaned a little in response

 

you know what i cant do this im literally going to kill myself if i keep going any longer 

 


End file.
